


Sinister Sex

by NoveltyToy



Series: A Series of Seriously Bad Decisions [7]
Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveltyToy/pseuds/NoveltyToy
Summary: Another Spin-Off in my Seriously Bad Decisions Series. Although, currently it is only a Collection of Rough Drafts that may or may not eventually get incorporated into the main storyline.Help wanted!I have a rough idea of what I want to happen, but I would love to have more people to bounce ideas off of.Orif you felt inspired and wanted to sketch out a scene with me (trade it back and forth, I'll credit you as co-author), that would be really helpful and awesome! Anyone interested can drop a comment.





	Sinister Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Future Chapter Summaries below.  
> Beware Lots of Spoilers Ahead! 
> 
> Although, everything that follows is subject to change. This is still a very rough draft of events.
> 
> _Now seems like a good time to remind everyone that this whole adventure started as an excuse for weird, kinky supervillain-centric smut. I'm not entirely sure how so much plot snuck in, but I am one of those people who thinks that an interesting backstory serves to enhance the smut._

### Aunt May/Quentin Beck

Anna Watson convinces May Parker to get back into the dating scene, to live a little, and maybe try sleeping with a handsome stranger just for the fun of it. So after work they meet up at a bar, Anna has overheard people describing this joint as having special protection against gang violence, a relatively safe place in a very dangerous city. It appears low-key and discrete, but it's worth noting that the bouncer and the bartender are obviously enhanced.  

It's filled with some interesting looking characters. Costumes welcome, apparently. 

Anna convinces May to approach a guy that's getting treated like the butt of all his friend's jokes.

### Aunt May/Nathan Lubensky (Chameleon)

I haven't decided on how the two meet, but I have the beginnings of a scene sketched out where Aunt May brings Nathan home and introduces him to Peter. 

### Felicia Hardy/Ryan

Rebound Ryan is the guy that Felicia starts dating after breaking up with Flint Marko.

 **Trigger Warning** for date rape. 

### Flint Marko/Felicia Hardy

Flint Marko is working a job at some fancy shindig. His partner O'Hirn is working as a valet, Flint is inside acting as a waiter. My intention is for Felicia to notice 1) Flint is kinda cute & 2) Flint is definitely up to something. One thing leads to another, and Felicia is having lots of flirtatious fun with this small-time thief who dreams about his 'big score.' 

_Preview:_

Lydia Hardy ran a non-profit organization sponsored by the Osborn Corporation. It was, unfortunately, very common for Lydia to insist that her daughter, Felicia, participate in many of the high profile events, especially since Felicia was preparing to apply for various colleges after taking a year off from school. “You need to be able to say that time was well spent. Besides, it’s good experience for you.”

So here Felicia was, at a grand gala, surrounded by bloated egos, sharks, and glorified blow up dolls. Probably a few semi-decent, well-meaning shitheads, but she more than suspected that a fat lot of them were self-aggrandizing bastards that only wanted to use this as an opportunity to show off how generous and ‘selfless’ they are. _‘Barf.’_

 _‘Oh, well… look what we have here,’_ Felicia’s eye was drawn to a fit young waiter with sandy blonde hair. _‘Do my eyes deceive me or is he actually…’_ Felicia’s lips curved up to form the first genuine smile of the entire night. _‘He is.’_ The cute waiter was making his way around the room, but... somehow she figures out what he's up to. Stealing something, and she goes out of her way to introduce herself. There's some flirting. I haven't worked out all the details yet, okay? But I love the idea thus far.

### Eddie Brock/Max Dillon

Max is a young freshman in college. He feels invisible. He feels hopeless. He's contemplating suicide when he meets Edward Brock, Jr.

Eddie is frustrated after running into his ex (young Harry Osborn) when he was leading the kid's class through a tour of Doctor Connor's labs. When he stumbles upon a distraught young freshman, Eddie is immediately drawn to Max's obvious vulnerabilities and eager to take advantage for a little stress relief. All the while, Eddie fantasizes about being reunited with Harry. 

### Sergei Kravinoff/Calypso and Mariah Crawford/Chameleon

Mariah Crawford was a veterinarian from England, she traveled to Africa to work with some experts involved in animal conservation efforts and for personal reasons related to understanding her roots. Her camp ran into trouble with poachers, a group of wild game hunters that were actually members of a Russian Mercenary group. 

Sergei Kravinoff (AKA Kraven the Hunter) takes an immediate interest in Mariah after the woman makes a valiant effort to defend herself and the camp (this effort involves portraying herself as a goddess and using hallucinagenic plants in an attempt to frighten away the bad guys). Unfortunately, her efforts ultimately fail, the rest of the camp is destroyed and she finds herself abducted by Sergei. 

Months later, they've settled into an arrangement wherein Mariah is living in Kravinoff's mansion and he allows her the entertainment of using/practicing her talents tending to some local animals as well as criminal associates. One such criminal brought to her is Chameleon (formerly known as Richard Parker before his cover was blown during a SHIELD operation, betrayed by HYDRA agents, his wife was killed, he was presumed dead and went underground), who is in dire straits and currently has no actual means of payment for her services. Mariah convinces Sergei to allow him to stay, suggesting that she enjoys the challenge as much as he enjoys the hunt. Sergei allows it, thinking it a "pity project" and not feeling threatened by a man that is horribly disfigured and ill. 

Mariah eventually falls in love with Chameleon, as he helps to advise her on how to gain leverage over her abductor - he encourages her to embrace her inner goddess and helps her gain the courage to demand that Sergei treat her with the respect she deserves. Rather than escaping Sergei, Mariah succeeds in getting him to think of her as an equal partner.

Stockholm Syndrome is definitely in play.

### Chameleon&/Sergei Kravinoff

While originally dismissing Chameleon as an ugly cripple, a 'pity case' to keep Mariah entertained, Sergei eventually begins to see Chameleon as an intelligent and experienced warrior who is simply too stubborn to die. After seeing the effect Chameleon has had in giving rise to Calypso, Sergei begins to respect Chameleon. After Kravinoff is betrayed and his home attacked, a still crippled Chameleon manages to escape with Calypso and form a plan for a counter strike. Sergei recognizes the man's tactical intuition and considers him a brother. (A brother who is allowed to participate in threesomes with Sergei and Calypso, because porn.)

### Flint Marko & Alexander O'Hirn

These two dumbies have a lot of dumb-funny moments together. 

### Sandman/Rhino

While commiserating over the detrimental effects their experimental 'enhancements' have had on their sex lives, things get weird.

### Doctor Otto Octavius/Max Dillon

Emotionally vulnerable Max is desperate for a cure. Doctor Otto Octavius is curious about Max's transformation. The Doctor insists that he can cure Max. Although, he comments that he could also make further enhancements, and he's not sure why Max would even want to go back to the way things were before... Praise kink. Also, a very invasive physical examination in a clinical setting. Max develops a wee bit of a crush on the doctor. 

### Felicia Hardy/Spider-Man (Chameleon)

While Chameleon is disguised as Spider-Man, he crosses paths with Black Cat. Things escalate very quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> My attention is currently divided between approximately a billion different tiny projects involved in this series. So if there is some part that you are super excited to see, please comment and encourage me to focus on it! I promise, if you tell me what you are most interested in, I will definitely put more energy into getting it done faster.


End file.
